


home is where         you     go when     you're     alone

by klanceys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceys/pseuds/klanceys
Summary: Keith shook his head, feeling the heat crawl up on his neck. He took his jacket off and put it on the holder, deciding it was time for some rest.I'll deal with it tomorrow,or so he thought.As he strides to his bed, someone knocks on his door. Keith stops on his track, normalizing his face before answering, “Yeah?” he waited and the door opened.Quiznak.





	home is where         you     go when     you're     alone

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so you might've already know but anyways  
> this is a rewrite of the blessed bedroom scene of s3e6, i really liked that scene and wanted to rewrite it changing a bit as it goes~
> 
> the title is from the song home by gabrielle aplin 
> 
> good reading

Keith didn’t believe they really found Shiro, it seemed like a distant dream, that he could wake up anytime only to find out Shiro is still missing and they have no clue on his whereabouts. He seemed a bit weird, but Keith gave it a rest, since he must’ve been through a lot again and the last thing he wants is to disturb his brother.

God, so many happened in so little time, Shiro’s missing, the lion switch, Lotor, alternative reality, comet, all this in such a little spasm of time he was having some trouble with cooling his jets, like Lance always tells him to.

_Lance._

He was coming onto terms about his feelings towards Lance, everytime he tries to figure it out his face heats up and he feels too embarrassed to think about him when he’s literally next door.

Lance stirred so many feelings inside Keith and sometimes he can’t sort it out if he wants to punch him or kiss him. Or punch him and kiss him. Or punch him while kissing him. All of them, none of them. 

Lance has been Keith’s right hand man and he felt close to combust at any second when he stop to think about it. How did Lance managed to hold this much power over him? He wants to argue back, to do what he thinks he should do but then Lance comes and he feels… on track again, begrudgingly, but still, how did Lance become Keith’s impulse control, how did Keith let it happen?

_Maybe I wanted it,_ he thinks. 

But if there was something Keith was _right_ about is that he wanted to spend time with Lance, it didn’t matter how, he just wanted to. He’d try to stay close to him as much as possible and as subtly as he could, such as mindlessly end up by his side. 

And the thing is, Keith has a feeling he knows why he wants to spend time with him. It’s been a while, but Keith began to associate Lance with brightness, with light things and calm waves of endless _blue._ He knew it wasn’t a completely true thought, since some of the times they end up arguing and bickering, and Lance stresses him more than he let them know (also for a entirely different reason).

But Lance shines brighter than any color on the goddamn spectrum. 

He’s cheerful and always trying to bring the team together, his smile could put the sun to _shame_ and-

Keith shook his head, feeling the heat crawl up on his neck. He took his jacket off and put it on the holder, deciding it was time for some rest.

 _I'll deal with it tomorrow,_ or so he thought.

As he strides to his bed, someone knocks on his door. Keith stops on his track, normalizing his face before answering, “Yeah?” he waited and the door opened.

_Quiznak._

It’s Lance, blue waves of endless soothing blue Lance, with his high voice and expressive, now frowning, eyebrows.

Lance enters his room and walks until he’s in front of Keith, “Hey man, I just wanted to talk with you because…” he holds his breath waiting for him to continue, “I’ve been worrying about something.” He finishes and Keith feels a tug on his stomach. Did Lance really come to talk with him about his feelings? He had Hunk and Pidge, his two best friends, even Coran who seemed to be closer to him.

_Maybe..._

Keith crosses his arms, smirking at Lance, “Must really be bothering you if you’re coming to talk to. _me._ " he says, feeling the tug on his stomach again.

“Well I mean, you’re the leader now, right?”

_Oh._

_Right._

“I guess…” Keith said, looking down. What was he expecting, honestly? Of course Lance would just want to talk to him since he’s the leader. _Stupid Keith._

“With Shiro back, that makes six paladins, but there are only five lions, and if I’m right, that’s one paladin too many.” Lance says, and he notices how cute he looks with his fingers up, so Keith closes his eyes, before he starts having unnecessary thoughts again.

“Solid math…” He says and opens his eyes. Lance looks so down, where is he going with this talk?

“Look, when Shiro takes over the Black Lion, you’re gonna want your Red Lion back, if I get a lion, that means to take Blue from Allura. But she’s progressing a lot faster than any of us did. She might even be able to unlock powers we don’t know of.”

“That’s true…” Allura _is_ progressing a lot faster, and she and Blue are bonding pretty well, Keith thinks. But still, Lance is, too, a talented pilot and he already unlocked some of Blue’s powers, didn’t he? Their bond is pretty strong, too.

“So maybe the best thing I can do for the team is step aside.”

_Wait, what?_

" _What_ are you _talking_ about?”

“This isn’t a participation game, this is a war! And you want your best soldiers on the front lines.”

“And what makes you think you’re not a good soldier?” Keith asks. Is Lance really going to give up everything because he thinks he’s not vital to the team?

Lance sighs and walks to Keith's bed, sitting and then laying on his side, face down. “Look,” His voice was muffled so Keith to sit on his bed, trying not to have an aneurysm because _Lance is on my bed._ “I know I’m replaceable. I’m used to be given up upon, I’m the youngest son, it was hard to get attention. I just wasn't expecting Blue out of everything, y’know? I thought what we had was special, but if it’s for the sake of the team, it’s fine.” 

The way Lance said it showed that _no,_ it wasn’t fine. Not at all. But Keith was terrible in comforting people, he still wasn't used to interaction, he knew he was awkward at it, he’s been living in a shack in the middle of the desert for a long time, and even at Garrison he wasn’t much of a talker. But Lance? _Oh boy._

Lance was loud, obnoxious and all smiley to everyone, he remembers sometimes in class hearing Lance’s loud voice in the corridor. The teacher would roll his eyes and the class laugh.

He still regrets telling Lance he didn't remember him, calling him a cargo pilot _cargo pilot._ He know that was what made Lance dislike him so much. What was he supposed to do? He was rescuing his long-missed brother and suddenly his old crush comes striding towards him after a long time without seeing or hearing him, Keith panicked.

Keith realized he hasn’t answered for a long time, so he cleared his throat, “Um,” _really Keith, is that the best you can do?_ “You’re not. Replaceable, I mean. We wouldn’t have gone this far of you weren’t there.” 

Lance laughs, turning his face to look at Keith, small smile and half-lidded eyes, “You're terrible at this, aren’t you?” he teases.

“Shut up, if you knew that why did you come here?” Keith’s face was heating up, why couldn’t he at least say thank you?

“Can’t you see I’m trying to bond here, man?” Keith’s breath hitched but he let a smile play on his face.

“Are you the one trying to have a bonding moment now?”

“Is it working?” Lance inquires, half smirk on his face and questioning eyebrows. 

“I don’t know, Lance, are you going to forget this one, too?” Lance laughs, eyes closed and chest rumbling. Keith smiles, he’s still mad at Lance for forgetting something that meant a lot to him but, this laugh, this bright smile suits him better than any color in the spectrum.

Lance full turns now, his back on the bed looking at Keith with soft eyes, “I won’t.” he says and Keith feels his heart thumping hard in his chest.

“Good.” He manages and Lance smiles, winking and squeezing his arm as he gets up from the bed.

“Alright, I'll leave now, you probably want to rest.” He says as he heads towards the door. _How am I supposed to rest in this bed you were laying on just now, how am I supposed to rest at all after what just happened,_ Keith thinks. 

He notices that sad expression is back on Lance’s face and he tries his best, he just can’t let him mourn alone, “Don’t mind it. And I meant it.” Lance stops on his tracks, “You aren’t replaceable, and we really wouldn’t have gone this far without you, you’re our sharpshooter, aren’t you? And… my right hand man, without you, I would’ve only made the wrong decisions, but you’ve always been right onto me, as annoying as it is. Don't worry about the lions, I’m sure it’ll work itself out.” Keith says, his face is hot, _I can't believe I just said all this oud loud._

Lance turns, his eyes a bit wide with surprise, a small smile on his lips and soft blush across his cheeks, “Thank you Keith.” he turns again to leave.

“And Lance?” Lance turns again, questioning ing face, “Leave the math to Pidge.” Keith smirks and Lance smiles again, shaking his head and leaving.

Both of them has soft smiles, slight blushes and fluttering stomachs.

Keith could get used to this bonding sessions, and he hopes Lance thinks the same.

_(Lance does)._

**Author's Note:**

> and after that keith tries to stay back to let his bf pilot red bc he hates seeing him questioning his value on the team and honestly lance piloting red is the cutest thing ever, keith thinks so too endearing
> 
> lemme know what u guys thought abt this on the comments and maybe kudos? english isnt my first language so if theres a mistake please tell me so i can correct it
> 
> u can always find me on tumblr - klanceys
> 
> till next time!


End file.
